A Fragile Thing
by shannyfish
Summary: As the team goes after May and Hunter, Fitz and Jemma stay behind at The Playground with Jemma still not up to being back in the field and still unable to cope with distractions. When The Playground is attacked, however, Fitz and Simmons must escape from the hold of an old enemy. Takes place after 3x03.
1. Attack on The Playground

_"Stop asking me to trust you while I'm still coughing up water from the last time you let me drown." ~ Unknown_

* * *

"It's not the tea...the tea is fine."

"Then what is it?"

"I-I just-I, um," Jemma stumbled. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and couldn't bring herself to look at Fitz. It had been a couple of weeks since she'd been back and she was still struggling with so much. Jemma knew that of anyone within their team...within their family...that understood how she felt...it was Fitz. She still hated appearing weak in front of him, feeling less than she was. It had to be exactly how Fitz had felt after the damage he'd sustained from the lack of oxygen as they'd come to the surface after being dropped into the ocean by Ward. She knew that he STILL felt like that.

Tears started to gloss her eyes, which only made her feel worse. Turning away from Fitz, Jemma tried to hide how she was struggling. Whenever she felt like things were getting better, she'd break down. Things were harder now and she WANTED to be normal...or as normal as she could get back to being, but that just seemed to complicate things all the more. "Leo, please...I just-"

"Space," Fitz responded quickly and held his hands up. "I know...I got it, I just-"

"I know," Jemma said as she turned back towards Fitz. She reached out across the lab table and let her hand rest gently over his. "I just..I…" The words still wouldn't come and it only further upset her.

Fitz had been so sweet about everything. He'd been there at every step of the way when she'd needed him and he'd leave her to her space when she needed it without making a fuss or hurt feelings. He'd really been doing everything and anything that might make her feel more human...more normal. It did help. That was quite true, but it wasn't something that could be fixed or healed at a snap of the fingers. Slowly, he'd been trying to get her back in the lab, but that meant banishing everyone in order to eliminate the excess distractions. He'd even adjusted the lighting and adjusted the settings on any device in the lab that made a loud and unexpected sudden sound.

"How about if we just have a seat?" Fitz asked as he moved around the table until he was on the same side as she was. He sat down and just stared up at her.

It seemed so silly.

It seemed so simple.

It seemed so perfect.

Jemma sat down alongside Fitz and allowed her head to drop onto his shoulder. The tension in her, the upset, the worry...it all melted away in that moment. She didn't know how Fitz did it, but he knew exactly what she needed and he knew exactly how to be patient with her.

"I could sit here all day," she whispered.

"Then we will."

Smiling, she shook her head on his shoulder. "There's work that needs to be done...we can't just monopolize the lab like this."

"We could."

"Coulson is expecting reports and lab tests to be completed," Jemma told him. Somehow this...this was an easier conversation. Just talking to Fitz, like this, it was easy. When it came to trying to actually function in the lab doing tests, lab work, and paperwork...that's where she found herself freezing up.

"One day of the lab not being as productive as Coulson's used to isn't going to get anyone into trouble, Jemma," he said gently. "Plus, it's not like he's HERE to supervise right now."

Jemma thought about that for a moment. "But it's our jobs, Fitz—"

"It IS," he conceded. "That doesn't mean that we can't take a break for a little bit."

They had been sitting there for quite a while. No one bothering them. Coulson had taken the team out…which was pretty much everyone except them. Hunter and May hadn't come back or checked in and it had Coulson and Bobbi quite worried. So, he'd taken Bobbi, Mack, and Skye—Daisy…her name was Daisy and eventually…Jemma knew she'd get it.

Jemma hated that she couldn't go, to be of use, it wasn't just because she wasn't cleared for field duty by Doctor Garner…it was because SHE didn't feel up to it. She was too afraid to how she'd react out in the field, especially if it ended up being quite badly. Worse of all, Fitz had refused to go along. He'd deny it, but she'd overheard Coulson giving him the option. Fitz had chosen to stay with her and that if they absolutely needed him that he'd go out after them. She tried not to feel guilty.

Being with Fitz was such a comfort, he had become her anchor back to the world and she'd ended up being in such a state of peace that she'd nearly fallen asleep. The loud barrage of sounds had made her jump and her hand immediately went to her pocket to grab onto the small weapon that she'd created on that planet Fitz had dragged her back from. Her other hold was on Fitz's arm as she sat up. They were both on alert, both tense, as screaming and shouting went on…as gun shots echoed through The Playground…klaxons sounded…and it was clear that there was a problem.

The Playground had been breached.

"We're going to be okay," Fitz whispered.

She didn't know if she believed it, though. Who had breached The Playground? How had they? What organization was it? Why hadn't there been any advanced warning? "Fitz," she whispered as her hold tightened on his arm.

"It's going to be alright, Jemma," he tried to assure.

Right now, they were blocked from the main view of anyone. They were safe, she supposed, as safe as anyone could be with an enemy combatant infiltrating their base. She was watching Fitz, he was trying to come up with a plan of escape. She knew him well enough to know that. They weren't trained in combat, but could handle themselves if they were armed. Right now, they weren't armed.

"Maybe we could get to Coulson's office," Fitz suggested.

"They've probably already made their way there," she whispered. "The shelter…"

Suddenly, it hit her how quiet it was. It didn't make it relax, though, she just clung to Fitz with one hand and to her weapon still hidden in her pocket with the other. If anything, she was far more tense than she had been before.

It couldn't just be over.

HYDRA was her best guess, of course, they were a good guess in general. May and Hunter had gone after Ward…and Coulson and the others had left to go after them…did that mean the worse? Jemma was certain that no one would give up such sensitive information…at least not willingly. HYDRA did have a history of getting information that people wouldn't give through alternative methods.

"Fitz? Simmons? They're gone," came a voice. It was a familiar voice. "Are you in here?"

Fitz moved and popped his head up to peek, but Jemma stayed right where she was. "Alonso? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay… I mean, there's some blood, but nothing serious."

Her eyes turned to stare at him from where she sat, to watch for how his face might change. From how he was reacting, she knew that Alonso's wound wasn't THAT bad. She could tell a lot by just watching Fitz. "What did they want?" she asked as she tried to relax. Jemma couldn't find herself able to, her hand still connected to a part of Fitz.

"The Inhumans."

"Was it HYDRA?" Fitz asked.

"I didn't exactly stop and ask, but I'd assume so," Alonso supplied. "I hit my head running to find a place to hide when I heard the gunshots…I fell…and then I stayed down…they must have thought I was dead… I know that makes me a coward, but—"

"No, you were right to do that."

And Fitz was right.

Sometimes you had to run or play dead if it meant surviving.

Slowly, Jemma got to her feet. She kept the sharpened weapon hidden and just held tight to Fitz's hand. Alonso had a head wound and it really didn't look bad at all, especially give that head wounds normally bled quite a bit. "Are we safe?" she asked, feeling like no matter what he said…she knew that the answer would be 'no'.

"They could come back," Alonso said. "I mean, they got in…it's obviously no longer safe here. Maybe we should put in an emergency call to the director."

"I don't think the director is exactly available," Fitz said and ran a hand through his hair. He was nervous.

"What about Agent May?"

"No, they're all gone," Fitz said shaking his head. "We've got to figure this out ourselves."

"We should probably check to see how they penetrated the base," Jemma spoke up, but her words were primarily directed to Fitz. "We need to assess things. There must be wounded agents and…" Jemma's voice trailed off. For a moment, she felt like her old self, but then what had just happened really hit her and weighed heavily on her. "…and some are likely dead," Jemma finally pushed out.

"We should make certain that Inhumans are all that were taken…and figure out which ones," Fitz said. "When Coulson DOES check in, he's going to expect a detailed report and we have to have it ready."

Alonso just seemed to take it all in. "Points of entry are a priority?"

"I would say so."

Fitz pulled her along with him as they exited the lab, following Alonso, the hallway was littered with bodies. There were moans and movement coming from most, or so it appeared to Jemma as they moved through the hall. Normally, she'd assist with medical aid and immediately go into triage mode, but she couldn't…she couldn't leave Fitz. He was her anchor…he kept her tethered to reality. Of course, she wasn't the only one with a medical background who was currently at The Playground, but she felt a pang of guilt just the same.

People seemed to be helping others, which was good and eased the guilt that Jemma felt, but she knew that that meant that she was less useful than normal. Of course, her usefulness and her ability to do anything that was her job had been greatly impacted since she'd been taken away nearly seven months before. No matter how much she'd start to feel settled, she'd suddenly feel like she was a burden to everyone.

Alonso was leading the way and Jemma was keeping count as they went of how many agents seemed like they would need serious medical attention once they finished assessing the severity of the infiltration. "What about Agent Koenig?"

"I do-don't know…" Fitz rambled. "I think he's off on a different assignment."

It wasn't until they were to the hanger bay that it hit her. HYDRA could have easily done what they'd done on occasion, infiltrated their base via the procurement of one of their transports and knowing their protocols. "Lockdown," was all Jemma said as she held onto Fitz's hand, their shoulders touching as they continued to walk.

"Lock—"

Fitz couldn't finish his word as they entered the hangar bay, it only took a blink. She was yanked away from Fitz and he from her. The symbol for HYDRA, bright white against stark black on a uniform, caught Jemma's attention as she watched Fitz being knocked out. His body fell to the ground before she could get words out and before she could pull the weapon from her pocket. Jemma's captor hit her over the head just as she heard a gunshot. Everything went black and Jemma completely welcomed it. 

* * *

TBC...


	2. Frenemies

"We can stop for food. You want something? Burger? Ice cream?"

"Do you even REALIZE what you've done?!"

Jemma just kept her eyes closed, listening to the exchange and was completely terrified to accept the combination of voices as her reality. It could all be a dream…a nightmare… She didn't know if it was a better one than the planet she'd been stranded on though. All she knew was that she wasn't ready to face it.

"She's awake, you know."

"You leave her alone!"

Fitz. As hard as she knew it was going to be for her to face whatever was going on, she knew that it just might be harder on Fitz. Her beautiful and trusting Leopold Fitz. Thinking back, it felt like they'd just been children when they'd first joined Coulson's team…so much had happened to them. They'd been forced to grow up. They'd been forced to see the ugliness and the horror in the world…in the universe beyond.

"You know, I could have told them to leave you back there at The Playground. I only wanted her."

He was quiet. Fitz didn't reply at first. "Please," he finally replied. Fitz was practically begging now, which made Jemma feel horrible. Her precious Fitz, he was just trying to protect her. "Please don't hurt her."

"C'mon! That's not why we're sitting in a car right now… If I wanted to hurt her…to hurt you…I'd just have had you both killed…had every agent in that facility murdered…"

"What do you want?"

"I need Simmons' help."

She didn't want to help.

Fitz was holding her, she realized. His arm around her. "She's been through a lot."

"I heard she was on vacation or something for six months."

"Vacation?!" Fitz sounded like he was going to pop a blood vessel and choke at the same time. Jemma squeezed his hand and rolled her face into his chest. "She—she—she was stuck—abandoned—we thought—lost—"

"Whoa…whoa…slow down, Buddy… Take a breath."

Jemma had vowed to kill him. She was going to keep good on that promise. There was going to be a time where she could make good on that promise, but right now just wasn't the time. It wasn't just because she didn't think that she could do it, but because she KNEW she couldn't do it. She wasn't strong enough or confidant enough…and she wouldn't risk Fitz getting hurt in the process.

"I'm not your buddy!" Fitz shouted.

He was getting angry and from experience, she knew that wasn't going to go over well with Ward. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked over to see that she was right. Ward was pissed. For some reason, he thought that she and Leo would welcome being kidnapped with open arms. Was he really THAT delusional?

"There she is," Ward said. His mouth perked into a smile and he seemed to weirdly light up.

Jemma just blinked in response. She had nothing to say to Ward. At least she didn't right now, all she wanted was for them to go back to The Playground. She squeezed Fitz's hand again. She was afraid of what was going to happen. She'd been undercover within HYDRA before and she didn't like her mind being used for evil.

"Now that your girlfriend's awake, let's figure out what we want for lunch," Ward said. He was still acting absolutely ridiculous. "What are you guys going to need while you're…visiting?"

"A ticket home perhaps?" Jemma whispered to Fitz.

"I was thinking more along one of those things…" When she looked over towards Ward again, he was holding his hand out, his fingers curled under, and he was shaking it around like he was holding something. He'd absolutely lost his mind. "You guys know what…" Silence. "The thing." Silence. "It whistles…you put water in it—"

"Are you talking about a kettle?" Fitz questioned.

"No." Ward seemed to pause and mull that over. "Really?" He looked between the two of them. "Is that what they're really called?"

Jemma sighed. "We don't need one," she responded. Fitz looked quite confused. Ward in general was confusing. He was also evil. Very evil. Very, very evil. "We won't be with you for that long."

"I need you for a project."

"I don't care—"

Ward had a the barrel of his gun at Fitz's head before she could complete her thought. Her mouth just hung open as she watched him. "Oh," Ward said quietly. "I think you're going to care."

"I'm—I'm damaged," Jemma pushed out. She'd heard Fitz say those words the year before and though she'd seen the damage that Ward had done dumping them to the bottom of the ocean, she'd never SEEN Fitz as damaged but rather someone who she just desperately wanted to help. Right now, though, she completely understood how Fitz had felt.

Damaged.

It was a state of being. It was almost a limbo in a way. You weren't yourself. You felt completely shattered into ruin without fixing. That's how Jemma felt. No matter how much she felt that she improved, no matter how things got better, they always got worse again. It was like always being set back to reset. The state of being damaged, it didn't feel like one that you could be healed, fixed, or mended. It was permanent with no glimpse of a way out.

She didn't miss the look Fitz gave her, but he didn't argue with her. It wasn't exactly like pity, though she swore that it bordered on it. He was worried and upset and—and he loved her. Even through the flurry of emotions that Fitz felt, Jemma knew that he loved it through it all. That was all that mattered. They'd shared so much since they'd first met, but they'd really never both gotten to love the other and had it returned in the same way. Ward wasn't going to ruin their change.

"Fine," she finally relented quietly. This wasn't because Ward had really won. Jemma DIDN'T want to help HYDRA. Ward was forcing her hand. "Leave Leo out of this…"

"Oh, we both know that Fitz isn't going anywhere," Ward said as he lowered his weapon and seemed to relax nearly instantly. A big smile on his face like they were all friends again and that he just hadn't threatened Fitz's life. "Aren't you, Fitz?"

"No…nope…nowhere," Fitz mumbled.

Jemma turned her head back into Fitz's body. Her eyes closed and she let his scent comfort her. It hadn't been something that she'd noticed or focused on at any other time in their lives (unless he'd had a rather unfortunate accident int he lab where she had to INSIST that he wash before they continue working together). Now, though, she'd memorized it. All of the scents that made up Fitz. It was comforting and it reminded her that she was no longer on the planet.

"So don't worry," Ward spoke up but she didn't bother looking in his direction. "You guys tell me what kind of tea you like and I'll have one of my guys go out and buy a crateful and a kettle."

This was hell.

She'd not wished her time on the other side on anyone, but right now…she felt like Ward was deserving of such hardship, solitude, and a state of terrifyingly constant survival. Jemma just ignored him and instead focused on Fitz. It was all she could do to keep herself from leaning forward and stabbing Ward right then and there.

* * *

TBC...


	3. The Wait

"We'll find a way out, I promise you—"

"It's fine."

"But it's not," Fitz insisted.

They'd been transported to wherever they were. Jemma didn't even know. Ward had said something about what he wanted her there for, but she hadn't absorbed it. Maybe it was because she just really didn't care or maybe it was because she wasn't ready to think about it or maybe it was just because she couldn't cope with what was going on. Whatever it was, she was in this numbed state.

She just stared at the wall.

"They're going to come for us."

He was trying to be optimistic. Jemma just couldn't bring herself to join in with the same thought even though she knew that it was true. The others, they wouldn't stop looking for them. Or at least, she didn't think so. It wasn't like they'd been transported to another planet. There would have been video, or at least she thought it reasonable, of them being taken from The Playground and the HYDRA attack.

Coulson would come for them.

"We should sleep, Fitz," Jemma said as she started to position herself so that she was lying on her side on the floor. She was so that her back was to a wall and her eyes could see the door. The weapon that she'd brought back from the planet was still in her position and her grip wasn't loosening.

"There's a bed."

Was there?

It was then that she realized that she really hadn't been observant of what the room they'd been shoved into contained. Sitting back up, Jemma looked around and took it all in. The room wasn't so large, but it was just large enough for two people to be able to have their own separate space within that singular space. A beautifully made bed that looked big enough for both her and Fitz. There were nightstands near the bed with lamps. A rather large set of drawers that had a mirror attached to it against one wall. There was a couch at the end of the bed and she realized that there was even a set of chairs at a small table. The room even was attached to what seemed to be a small bathroom.

Ward really did seem intent on keeping them around, but keeping them somewhat comfortable. They were all used to living on The Bus or at The Playground, so this was actually fairly roomy. Jemma just didn't know if she really wanted to give Ward the satisfaction of sleeping in the bed and using what he'd provided for them.

She hated him.

"I can't…" she started to explain and couldn't finish.

"The bed's going to be a lot more comfortable than the floor," Fitz explained.

"I don't mind it."

"I can take the couch."

Sweet Fitz.

"I won't be able to sleep knowing you're sleeping there on the floor, Jemma," he explained.

Bless him.

"Fitz—"

"Please, Jemma."

And she couldn't deny him after that. Collecting herself, she got to her feet and moved slowly to the bed. He was already removing the decorative pillows and setting them all neatly together. The comforter was a teal and blue that was beautifully embroidered. It really wasn't something that you'd correlate with kidnapping. Nonetheless, that didn't make this any less what it was.

Kidnapping.

Being held captive.

Being held against their will.

"He's trying to mess with us," she whispered as she watched as Fitz pulled the comforter back, she could tell that it was thick (though not overly thick). The sheets revealed under were a perfect teal that matched the color in the comforter and as her hand came into contact with them she knew that they were high quality. The sheets were so soft and smooth and just so enticing. They were practically begging her to crawl between them.

"I know."

Their eyes met and she just stared at Fitz for a long moment. "You do?"

"Of course I do."

"Don't sleep on the couch," she requested in a whisper, their eyes never leaving each other's. She sat on the edge of the bed, the side that was closest to the door. Jemma knew that Fitz was just trying to protect her, but if Ward tried something…she didn't need Fitz to protect her…all of those months alone had taught her how to protect herself when needed. This time wouldn't be any different. Her back to him for a moment, she sucked in breath and kicked off her shoes before turning back to him and sliding her hand to the empty spot beside her. "Sleep here."

"Jemma I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"I—well, and I—and I—well—"

Jemma just stared at him and waited for a valid reason as to why he couldn't sleep in the bed next to her, clothes completely intact like adults. She knew that if something happened in the middle of the night that she should have her shoes on, but there was something deep inside of her that wanted to believe that they weren't in danger (however naive that was). "Leo…I just…I want you close."

"I'm not leaving you, Jemma," he promised as he sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at her. There was so much that passed between them in those precious moments. So much that was left unsaid, so much that didn't need to be said. "I'm always going to be right here…right here next to you."

"Good," she whispered and pulled her legs up onto the bed and allowing her head to hit the pillow. It was hard for her to almost force herself to relax, but she knew that she was could also help in protecting them. Jemma watched as Fitz finally seemed to be sitting in the bed next to her.

They DID need to sleep.

Once she was certain that he wasn't going to fight her on sleeping next to her, she pulled the weapon she'd forged on the other side and slipped it so it was safely concealed under the edge of the pillow where she could easily grasp it and grab it, if the need arose.

"Ward, he—"

"He's twisted, Leo," she said gently and quietly, not looking over her shoulder and yet she felt the bed shift. "I suppose we should just play along until the others come…"

"They will come," Fitz replied almost automatically and with far too much confidence.

She'd had that hope.

On the other side.

It had been six and a half months, though, until she'd been dragged back to Earth.

"What if something's happened to Hunter and May?" she asked, thinking about how that had been the reason why everyone had gone. It had been the reason that Coulson hadn't been able to leave Bobbi behind, she wouldn't let him…it was Hunter. Jemma could understand her need to be with the team. "What if Ward is behind it?"

"Are you saying that maybe Ward is trying to grab everyone?"

Jemma didn't know honestly, all she knew was that Ward couldn't be trusted. She knew that when they first found out that Ward was HYDRA, that it had been extremely hard for Fitz to grasp that…to accept it. She was fairly sure that he'd done both now, but she knew that it was still hard to be around Ward…especially with how he was currently acting. "I don't know…all I know is that he wants us—he wants me…for something…and how he's acting like nothing's happened between all of us…I just—"

"I suppose…we should just think of this like how it was when Gonzales tried to take over…we play along for right now…until it's safe to do anything else."

And Fitz was right.

This was like Fury's Toolbox.

There just wasn't an option to leave after being debriefed. They could do this because they were together. She and Fitz could do anything, endure anything, as long as they were in it together. "We'll be together," she reminded.

That was really all that mattered.

She felt Fitz settle into bed next to her, never asking whether he should turn off the lights. Jemma really didn't think either of them were going to sleep. There was no way she could sleep, maybe close her eyes and rest…but no sleep. Curling up on her side, she gripped the weapon she had under her pillow and stared at the door.

Eventually someone would come.

She just hoped that it would be their team.

Jemma just knew that she and Fitz wouldn't be able to survive six and a half months of this. Being around Ward in his twisted state, it was like psychological torture and she didn't know if she could endure it after everything she'd already been through. She and Fitz had been through more than enough over the last year and a half. This was just too much.

"We should go on vacation somewhere," she whispered as her eyes didn't leave the door.

"Home?"

A smile formed on her lips for a moment. "Home to England?"

"I mean, parents…but it would be nice."

He was right.

"It would be."

Proper tea.

Proper tea time.

"I wouldn't mind marathoning something," she whispered a moment later.

"Anything you want, Jemma."

Her and Fitz.

Quiet.

Whatever they wanted the world to be.

That was what they both needed right now.

It wasn't because Jemma wanted to give up her life in SHIELD because she didn't…she just needed this time. She had no idea what Andrew's response to it might be, but she didn't really care. This was something that she felt like she needed to do. Something that she AND Fitz needed to do after everything. SHIELD would still be there when they got back. The team would still be there. Coulson would still happily welcome them back. Coulson would understand, if anyone would…it would be him, right?

"It's settled then," was her whispered response before the room was enveloped in an extended silence as they both just lay there and rested in the light.

Dreading.

Waiting.

Hoping. 

* * *

TBC...


	4. Chips on the Table

At some point, she'd fallen asleep.

Jemma hated it, but it was a necessity for her to sleep. She hadn't wanted to, but apparently she'd slipped into it for about forty-five minutes, likely because of the lull of Fitz's sleeping. She'd woken with a start and somehow hadn't woken up Fitz when she'd sat straight up, her weapon held tight in her hand and ready to stab someone. It had taken her a moment, but she'd realized where she was, had caught her breath, had checked on Fitz, and then had laid back down as she'd tucked away the weapon back under her pillow.

She just stared at the door and when she heard sounds outside of it and saw the turning of the doorknob, she was ready to pull out her weapon and she was ready to get up and run at whomever it was. Jemma closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, but kept herself ready and sharply listening.

The locks were being adjusted.

The door opened.

No one stepped in, though, instead there was just a scraping sound.

The door closed.

The locks slid back into place.

Her eyes opened and Jemma immediately saw the culprit of the scraping sound, a rather large wooden tray that had what she only could guess contained covered meals along with a kettle, teacups, and what she could only HOPE was tea…proper tea. Ward really wanted them to feel 'welcomed' or like nothing had changed between them…like they were guests.

They weren't guests.

They were prisoners.

No matter how Ward tried to color things between them, the fact that they were prisoners was something that couldn't just be changed. It couldn't be forgotten. It couldn't be forgiven. It wasn't just the prison, it was what Ward had done to them…how he'd deceived them.

"Leo," she whispered, unsure if he'd woke yet. She hadn't heard him shift or stir. Maybe it was more that she wanted just a reminder that she wasn't there alone.

"Did you sleep?"

"Did you?"

Fitz shifted then. "Not really," he told her before pausing for a moment, "probably about as much as you did."

"There's food…and tea…" she whispered. "It may even be edible."

She could feel that Fitz was moving in the bed, likely sitting up. "Let's be honest. The tea is the main concern."

He was exactly right.

Tea was the most important.

Slowly, she got up and looked over to him. He seemed to be just sitting there, waiting. Maybe he was waiting for her lead? Jemma didn't know and she almost was afraid to ask. She didn't want him to treat her differently, but at the same time…she knew that it was both necessary and that she WAS different. There was just no denying it.

"What do you think Ward wants me to do?" Jemma asked him.

"I don't know," Fitz half mumbled as he raked his fingers through his hair. He was nervous at her question. She didn't know if it was because she'd mentioned Ward or if it was because he was nervous about what Ward was capable and he had wanted HER for something.

She was nervous.

Hell, she was terrified.

Making the first movement, she retrieved the tray and carefully laid it in the middle of the bed between them. Fitz started to fuss over the cups and the kettle. So, Jemma just sat there and watched him make the tea. It took her a moment, she didn't know why she felt like it was necessary but she watched Fitz's movements as he went through the motions of making the perfect cup of tea.

It was like she snapped out of it a moment later and finally reached out to remove the covers on what was most definitely breakfast. Scrambled eggs, toast, and sausages. It all smelled so good, but Jemma felt guilty even thinking about eating it. If they ate this…did that mean that Ward had somehow won? That somehow they'd given in?

"We have to keep up our strength," Jemma commented matter of factly.

It was true.

In order to fight back, in order to get out of there…they needed to be as strong and as with it as they could. They needed to figure out how to work WITH Ward while working AGAINST him at the same time. She knew that that wasn't going to be easy because Ward would be watching them at all times, but she knew that there had to be a way.

Coulson would be looking for them.

Maybe not today.

But the team would be looking for them.

"Cuppa…just what we need right now," Fitz said as he held out an offered tea cup.

Jemma took it without hesitation and so much gratitude. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course…it's not like I did a lot…it's just tea," Fitz said as he shrugged it off and took a sip of his tea.

"Not just the tea, Leo," she told him slowly with a small grateful smile as she held the cup up to her lips. Jemma took a sip and then savored it for a moment. "For everything…"

"We're in this together. I promise."

"I didn't want you to have to be apart of this…"

"We're together in life, Jemma… I don't care if it's dangerous or not, I'm going to be here by your side."

She just stared at him and took in his words. Jemma felt guilty for so many different reasons when it came to Fitz…when it came to everything that had happened between them and what should have happened in those months that she'd been whisked away to another planet. The words wanted to come out, as her lips started to form the first word, but the door swung open quickly interrupting them.

Before they could really react, Ward was there. He was dressed far too nicely and he looked far too happy. It all made Jemma angrier and angrier. Slowly, she set the tea cup down on the tray and her hand started to snake under the pillow to grip the weapon she'd brought back…the one that she'd held onto.

"Just wanted to make sure you two slept well," Ward said cheerily.

"Not especially," Fitz responded coldly.

Neither of them moved, but Jemma wasn't feeling too threatened in that moment as Ward had kept the guards out of the room and he'd not come any further into the room. Of course, that didn't mean that they were relaxing either. "You said you wanted me…why?" Jemma asked quietly, her teeth gritted together in disgust.

Ward sighed. "You don't have to be like that…" He shook his head for a moment. "But if that's how you want it to be right now, that's fine…" Ward held up his hands, as if in defeat. "I know this is a difficult situation and that you two aren't quite comfortable yet…but what I need…it's not going to be anything where you'll be betraying Coulson."

"What is it then?" Jemma asked. She highly doubted that anything that Ward wanted from them wouldn't be considered a betrayal to SHIELD. After all, they'd been part of SHIELD for a good portion of their lives, and anything that was FOR HYDRA felt like a betrayal…

"I just need you to isolate the Inhuman gene for me…that's all," Ward said. "That's all I need. After that, I'll let you both go."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?" Ward questioned.

Silence.

"Wait…you're thinking that maybe I'll go after Skye?"

"You want to earn TRUST," Fitz reminded. "Here's your chance."

There was absolutely no way that she was going to trust Grant Ward ever again, but she did like the idea of guilting him with that so that he'd possibly give them additional information. So, Jemma just stared at him, waiting.

"Fine," Ward said. "It has nothing to do with Skye…but we think we've found another way to trigger the gene…and I wouldn't mind seeing if any of MY people in HYDRA have the gene and making them a bit more valuable."

"What?" Jemma spat out. "Why would you do that?"

"It's not like it's not voluntary," Ward said. He made it sound like it was a tattoo and not even the permanent kind. "Why wouldn't they want to be SUPER?"

"That's not exactly—"

"I've SEEN Skye… I've seen what other Inhumans can do," Ward explained. "Why wouldn't I want that?"

"They're people," Fitz argued. "Not weapons!"

"That doesn't mean that they aren't an advantage in this war we're fighting," Ward pushed.

Jemma just stared at Ward. She couldn't believe that only a couple of years before that they had all thought of Ward as a friend…as family even…it was absolutely shocking to think that now. She was so disgusted with him. "The war on SHIELD?"

"The war that's coming… There's something coming," Ward insisted. "I'm not talking about Coulson or SHIELD… I'm talking something bigger than us. From another world. Something bigger than New York and London."

"How is me isolating the Inhuman gene going to help all of that?" Jemma questioned. "Unless you're assembling…" The thought shocked her and she couldn't help but let it roll out of her mouth just the same in a whisper. "Unless you're assembling an army…"

"HYDRA isn't always bad," Ward told them. "I'm doing this for all of us… Every human on this planet…"

Grant Ward thought he was a saint or a god or something…and it just made Jemma more upset. All she could think of was that this was like Loki. Grant Ward was going to use what he knew about SHIELD and about everything else in the world and he was going to try to wield powers he had no right ruling.

"No," she whispered.

"Excuse me?" Ward asked.

"No," she repeated louder.

"You said you'd help me, Simmons," Ward said and stepped further in.

His encroaching movement brought her to her feet, but she held tight to the weapon still concealed under the pillow. She just couldn't do it. All she could think about was people dying or in pain…people that didn't know how to use their powers causing chaos and mass destruction…and HYDRA ruling the world. She didn't want to live in that kind of a future and she definitely didn't want to be one who contributed to it.

"I can't," she told him.

"Why?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else…break them…maim them…" she rambled. "The world has had to deal with enough. HYDRA isn't going to win, Ward! Why don't you see that?! Coulson. May. Bobbi. Hunter. Mack. Skye…Daisy. They're all going to come for US. SHIELD is going to come for us. You're not going to win." She still couldn't quite get used to calling Skye 'Daisy' even though she'd known that her name was Daisy Johnson. It wasn't an easy thing when you called a person by one name for so long and then had to switch to another. Her brain was still trying to process and catch up to that.

"I told you," Ward said dangerously calm and quiet, now only a step away from their toes touching. "This is for everyone's SAFETY." He paused for a moment. "But if you're not going to help me voluntarily…then I'm going to have to force you… It's going to get ugly and I'm not going to apologize for it being that way."

She saw him going for the gun and she couldn't NOT do something. He'd already threatened Fitz, she wouldn't let Ward hurt or kill him. She couldn't allow that. It was HER Fitz. SHE was the one Ward wanted, not Fitz. He'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She should have told him to go with the others, insisted that he not stay behind with her. It had been selfish. Before she really realized what she was doing, she was grunting as she pulled the sharpened weapon she'd made on the other side and brought back with her from under the pillow and shoving it into Ward's stomach. Jemma realized what she'd done a bit too late, guards were coming in and all she could think was that she could have planned that a bit better. She really hadn't stabbed him in any spots that would be more fatal.

To her surprise, Ward just sort of stared at her in disbelief for a moment before bursting out in laughter. He pulled the weapon from his wound and threw it to the side. He was bleeding, it was soaking his clothing, but he acted as if it were nothing. "I guess I should really take you more serious when you threaten to kill me."

To her complete terror, Ward motioned to Fitz and then to the door and the guards were dragging Fitz out. They were both screaming at Ward to stop. Jemma's cheeks were lined with tears and she just kept shaking her head in disbelief and in fear of what Ward might do. He might act like their friend, but he was HYDRA and they all knew what he was capable of. She knew what he had done to Bobbi. She'd seen it first hand.

Oh, God.

Bobbi.

She couldn't let that happen to Fitz.

Her poor sweet Fitz.

Dropping to her knees, the guards seemed to release her. She put her hands together and bowed her head. "Please," she pleaded through the tears and sobs that wracked her entire body. "Please don't hurt Fitz…" When she opened her eyes to see if he'd reacted in any way, she found him crouched down a few feet away from her, still bleeding and just staring at her, as if he were studying her. "Please," she whispered.

If he'd wanted to break her, he'd done it.

Fitz.

Fitz was her weakness.

Fitz was her strength.

Fitz was her other half.

Fitz was her everything.

"I know you must think I'm a bad person," Ward said gently. "You blame me for Fitz…for how he is because I dropped you both in the ocean…" He tilted his head to the side. "I know you don't see that as protecting you, but I WAS protecting you…from Garrett…"

"And what about Bobbi?" she whispered.

THAT.

That was what she feared would happen to Fitz.

He seemed to almost understand. "You think that I'm going to hurt Fitz like Bobbi?"

Jemma just stared at him.

He seemed amused. "Bobbi Morse is a completely different topic, Simmons." He seemed to be suddenly a bit cheerer. "I know it must not seem that way. Bobbi was different, she was for Kara… She needed to seek vengeance on the skeletons of her past…Bobbi just happened to be one of them…" He cocked his head to the side. "Shame that she isn't dead…though, Hunter and May…well…"

Jemma just stared at him, trying not to react. Hunter and May had gone after Ward…after HYDRA…she knew that much. Coulson and the others, they were going to look for them… What had Ward done to them? "Why is it different with Fitz and I?" she questioned quietly. She was watching him, she'd always thought that she was a fairly good judge of character up until the point where they found out that Ward was a traitor.  
COULD he be telling the truth?

Had he tried to protect her and Fitz in his own twisted way?

COULD she trust him?

Ward just sighed for a moment and looked away. "You know, I know that no one likes me…not anymore…" He looked back at her. "Bad blood and all that." He paused. "But you guys are the only family I have now…and things ARE different…"

"For Fitz and I?"

"And Skye." He tilted his head to the side. "…maaaaaaybe Coulson."

"But not the others?"

Ward shrugged. "May's out for blood…just like Hunter…well, if they were both still alive…" He shrugged again. "Bobbi wants me dead…and I'm sure that goes for your newer friend… Mack, right?"

"Why though? Why Fitz, Skye, Coulson, and I?" Jemma questioned. "I've tried to kill you…TWICE now…"

"Maybe…but…" He laughed again and shook his head. "I don't know… I just can't be mad at you for it. Maybe it's because I feel like I deserve it…and your efforts are just so…cute."

He really wasn't winning any points with her. "So, Fitz…he's okay? You won't hurt him?"

"I won't if you don't force my hand…" he said, his voice turning a bit dark.

"I'd need an Inhuman—"

"Have one…live one even…" Ward interrupted. "So, now that that's all worked out…" He motioned back to the bed. "Enjoy breakfast."

"Fitz—"

"I'll return him…once you've shown you can behave on your own for a little bit," Ward told her as he straightened up, now looming over her.

Jemma stared up at him and wondered if he really could be trusted when it came to Fitz. She WANTED to believe. There was no way that she was going to be able to eat…or even think properly though without knowing that Fitz was okay. She somehow found herself nodding though and that seemed to appease Ward. He left a moment later and she just crumpled onto the floor. She curled up and held herself, telling herself that all she had to do was to get Fitz back…to try to do what Ward wanted…to take her time…that the team would be coming for them.

May and Hunter, they couldn't be dead.

The team, the entire team…they'd be coming for them.

Fitz.

Fitz was okay.

They were just separated.

They were okay. 

* * *

TBC...


	5. Simple Things

It was hard.

Heartbreaking.

Jemma just kept focusing on two things: Fitz and science. Those were the two things that she knew that she had to keep in mind. She could do her job. She just kept telling herself that the job that she'd been asked for was something simple. It was something that ANYONE in her field could do. She'd wondered why Ward had felt the need for HER to be the person to do it, but then she realized…not only was she more familiar with the assignment he'd given, but in his twisted mind…they were friends…maybe even family. Whatever it was in Ward's head, she knew that she had to tread lightly.

So, she just breathed and tried to keep it together.

That wasn't an easy venture. There were HYDRA guards everywhere and she felt like they kept getting closer, like they were closing in. Jemma took a deep breath and tried to push the guards out of her mind. Instead, she tried to tell herself that if—no, ONCE she got this done that she and Fitz would have dinner together.

Dinner.

Her thoughts went back to the dinner that she and Fitz were supposed to have before she got sucked to the other side… To the dinner date that they'd finally had…but that hadn't been romantic in any way because of all of her breaking down. Jemma couldn't stop thinking about how sweet Fitz was…how he'd never given up on her…and how he'd been standing by her side through everything now.

Fitz.

She felt a sob bubbling up, but she pushed it back down. Now wasn't the time for breakdowns. There was a task in front of her. It was honestly a simple one, but somehow her brain was making it harder…more complex. If she let it weigh her down, if she let it stretch out the time it would take for her to complete what Ward wanted…she wasn't going to be having dinner with Fitz.

And that's all she wanted.

"This is basic, Jemma," she whispered to herself.

"I didn't get that, Ma'am," one of the guards spoke up.

Her attention quickly shifted. She stared at him for a long moment. "I—I just—I think I need some space."

"We're under orders—"

"I'm going to do what he wants, but I just need room to think!" she snapped a bit and then felt the sob bubble up and escape her lips. She'd let her emotions come up and it had affected her ability to handle the situation. "I'm sorry," she finally let out and sucked in a loud breath as she attempted to steady herself. She ran fingers through her hair and though she could feel her lips quivering and attempting to give in to another sob, she fought it. Not now. Not right now. She just couldn't. "I just—this is hard for me…" All she could hope was that this guards weren't one hundred percent cold blooded HYDRA. Somewhere, deep down, they were human. "I'm only used to having my partner in the lab with me…this…" she said as she motioned around. "This is a little too much."

The guard, to her surprise motioned and most of them left the room. Those that stayed, moved farther away from her, sticking themselves in corners. It was just enough, just enough that she could breathe.

"Thank you," she said.

It was enough.

It would be.

Taking another breath, she looked around and remembered that she'd been brought there and a cold bottle of water had been left on her workspace. She'd moved it, but right now, she felt like she just needed a drink of it. So, Jemma took another moment to just clear her head and she found that the cool water was calming in its own way.

It took her some time, stopping herself at every step and reminding herself that she was going to do this ONCE (mainly because that time limit was all she was fairly sure she could spend in that lab without driving herself crazy with worry over Fitz) and she needed to do it properly…correctly.

When it was finally done, she checked the work several times to ensure that she'd done it properly…even though it was her, so she KNEW it was done right the first time. Jemma just stared at it for a long moment and couldn't help but to feel like she was betraying her team. Jemma took in a breath and tole herself to keep calm, that it was all over, and that she'd have Fitz back with her soon.

"I'm finished," she announced.

"Wait here," the guard said and then he nodded to the one closest to the door.

She just sort of stood there in shock. She was done, she was exhausted, and all she wanted was Fitz back. Jemma had assumed that they'd just take her back to the room. She wouldn't—she couldn't sleep, but she could sit and wait.

Wait for Fitz.

Jemma started to pace, but kept herself away from the task she'd just completed. All she wanted was Fitz…and to go. Ward had promised them, but it was WARD and he was HYDRA. She knew better than to be surprised if he didn't keep his word. After all, he thought that they were all close friends.

It all made her want to stab him again.

Eventually, the door opened and Ward appeared…alone. Panic filled her and before she could question it, Ward had his hand up. "Fitz is fine. I just wanted to check to make sure that you'd done as I asked first."

"It's done," Jemma told him as she moved to the workstation she'd used.

He moved towards her and instinctively, she moved back. He seemed to freeze at her movement and Jemma found herself getting more and more upset at the situation. Ward had won, he knew that. He also knew her work. He knew that she'd do anything for Fitz, that's why he'd threatened Fitz. Ward knew them too well. So, why would he think she'd do something stupid?

"Relax," Ward said quietly as he took another step to the station and looked over what she'd prepared…what he'd wanted her to do.

There was actually no way that Jemma could actually relax.

All she kept thinking about was Fitz.

"It's all there," she told him frustratedly.

Now, Fitz.

Where was Fitz?

"I see that," Ward said and turned to her. "You know, I could make things easy for you and Fitz…if you'd just stay…be loyal to me."

"We'll pass," she said quietly.

"Maybe you need to sleep on it."

"All I want is Fitz back—"

"And you want to leave?" Ward questioned.

"I did what you wanted," Jemma pointed out. "You said that that was all you wanted."

"It is," Ward confirmed. "From you."

Fitz.

They'd made it sound like Ward just wanted her. That had been the reason that they'd infiltrated The Playground, it was for Jemma only…but Ward would have known that she and Fitz would have been together. He obviously still had at least a line into SHIELD and limited intel. Panic filled her as she worried about Fitz.

"Please," she whispered as she tried to hold tears back. "Where's Fitz? Let me see him."

"I think you're going to take some time to sleep on things, Simmons," Ward said and motioned to his guards.

They moved in on her instantly. There was only so much backing up she could do and fighting them. There were too many of them and they were all much too strong for her. Panic and fear hit her hard and Jemma tried to think rationally, but she couldn't. All she could think about was Fitz and how she should have done something different, what, she didn't know.

"Please don't do this!" she pleaded.

The guards grabbed her, but it wasn't over then. Ward approached and revealed a syringe. There could be all kinds of things in it, she realized, which only made her panic that much more intense. The slight pain of the syringe was nothing compared to the moments that came over when Jemma was trying to sort out what Ward had given her and how worried to be about it.

Was it poison?

Was it some kind of truth serum?

Was it—

It was something to get her to sleep, she realized all too quickly as the threat of unconsciousness pushed her almost immediately. Her limbs felt heavy, her mind was fighting the sleep that was coming, and her vision started to edge darkness.

"No," she whispered. "Fitz…please…don't hurt him."

The guards seemed to ease her to the floor as she lost the ability to really hold herself upright. Ward was towering over her for a long moment before he crouched down. "When will you learn? You and Fitz aren't in danger from me…it's Coulson and the others you have to be worried about."

No.

No, she couldn't sleep.

Her eyelids were so heavy, though, and she couldn't keep them open any longer. Jemma blinked, but her final thoughts weren't of Ward or HYDRA, but of Fitz… 

* * *

TBC...


	6. Compromise

When she woke, she was warm and there was almost a comfort about it.

Almost.

It only took her a breath to realize that she was alone and that Fitz was not there. She was in the room, the lights had been left on like they'd slept the night before, but she was very much alone. Ward hadn't had Fitz returned to her like he'd promised.

He'd said that he needed Fitz, too.

Telling them that they'd only REALLY wanted her all along had been a ploy for them to drop their guards and she knew that they both should have known better. Jemma sat straight up and threw the blankets off of her. She was frantic and completely panicked. Her shoes were near the bed and her sweater had been removed and set neatly over the chair. She felt violated even though she knew that all they'd done was drug her, drag her back to the room, remove her sweater and shoes, and tuck her into bed.

He had promised.

Maybe somewhere deep, deep, deep down inside of her, she'd wanted Ward to keep his promise. To be true. Even after everything he'd done, even after he'd betrayed them after gaining their trust…something inside of her must have wanted to trust him if she'd believed that he'd follow through on his word before to return Fitz.

Tears streaked her face and she scurried to the door and started to slam on it. She screamed Fitz's name and found herself completely terrified. What if this was it? What if Ward was going to leave her in there all alone? And even IF he DID return Fitz, if he continued to keep them prisoner? Jemma couldn't handle that. She just couldn't. She needed out. She needed Fitz.

She wanted to go home.

God, she didn't know what she wanted really.

She wanted the world to make sense again.

"Fitz!" she screamed again, so hard that it hurt her lungs. She crumbled to the floor and just sobbed. "Please…" she whispered. Jemma didn't even know if anyone was listening to her, all she knew was that she had to try. She needed to FEEL like she was being heard, even if her screams fell on deaf ears.

The sounds of the locks turning in the heavy door she'd just been pounding on, sent her tumbling backwards. The door swung open and she was unexpectedly being swept up as the door shut once again. Jemma pushed and kicked, but she wasn't released.

"Shhh…"

"Get off of me!" she shouted and finally was released. Jemma backpedaled until her legs hit the mattress of the bed and she just glared at him. "You PROMISED me!"

"I know! I know!" Ward said as he held up his hands, as if he were trying to show that he wasn't dangerous. Jemma knew otherwise. She knew the truth when it came to Ward, he wouldn't fool her…not again.

"WHERE is he?!"

"He's safe, I promise," Ward said. He was so calm and cool that it made her sick. How he was acting, it was making her feel like she was crazy…like her upset and turmoil wasn't actually justified even though she knew it was. "But your screams are upsetting him and it's making it hard for him to concentrate." He was quiet for a moment, almost as if he were letting that settle on her. "Now, I need you to settle down for just a little longer…so I don't have to inject you with something to make you sleep again…but Fitz is going to be back. I promise. I've even ordered a special dinner for you two."

He was trying to be sweet and act like this was all nothing, but Jemma knew differently. She wiped tears away and tried to breathe. Her panic and breaking down really wasn't going to help things. Plus, she just didn't want to be sedated again. There would be no finding a way out if she was unconscious. No helping Fitz that way.

"Okay?"

Jemma managed to force a nod.

"Good," he whispered. He held out his hands out to her, palms up. "Now let me see your hands…make sure that you didn't hurt yourself."

"I'm fine," she said as she turned to the side, trying to hide her hands from him. Jemma hadn't even inspected her own hands, all she knew was that in that moment she realized that her hands DID hurt. They were aching and one felt like perhaps she'd broken something minor in it. "I just want Fitz…and to go home."

"Soon, I promise."

"I can't trust—"

"So let me PROVE that I can be trusted," Ward said. "Let me check your hands. If you need medical attention, let one of my people treat you. To show that I can be trusted to keep my promise, I'll send a message to SHIELD."

"To Coulson?" Jemma questioned.

"If he's made it out alive," Ward responded with a shrug.

She knew their team. Jemma KNEW Coulson, May, and the others. They didn't go down without a fight and definitely not easily. There was no way in her mind that Coulson was gone, he'd been through too much…survived so much. "And how will I know that you'll do it?"

"Because I'll give you the message Coulson returns."

Could he be trusted? Even with something simple? "So, you'll tell them that Fitz and I are alive? That you have us?"

"If that's ALL you want said?"

"That's it," she whispered. It wasn't like she could trust him to send more. Ward certainly wouldn't allow her to give away anything more, like the fact that The Playground had to have been infiltrated from the inside, that they had a mole in SHIELD. Though, if they were all back at home, then they would have known that already.

"Can I see your hands now?" he asked.

Carefully, she laid them atop his open palms and found herself cringing slightly. They weren't very pretty. She could tell which ones had taken the most damage and knew that there was no way that Ward WOULDN'T have her hands tended to. "I hadn't meant—"

"I know," Ward interrupted. Her hands shook slightly as he examined them and she was unable to stop the tremors. "But you need your hands…we can't let anything happen to you." With a bit too much care, Ward released her hands back to her. "I'll send in a medic and make sure they bring some pain pills."

"I—"

"We're trying to show trust, remember?"

She would never trust him.

Not really.

His voice was soft as he took a step back. "Just let me do this."

And she would.

Not because he'd asked to, but because she needed it.

"Why are you doing it, though?" Jemma challenged.

Ward just smiled. "Because we're family…and I promised Fitz that I'd make sure that you were well taken care of."

"When will you let me see him?" she asked, getting upset again as she thought about how this was all spiraling out of control. She was supposed to be the reason that HYDRA had taken them and she couldn't handle that they'd also wanted Fitz and had kept that from them both.

"Soon." He paused there and just stared at her for a moment. "Okay?" She finally just nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to send in the medic. Please, take a seat and cooperate. It'll be easier for you both if you do."

She really didn't have much choice. So, she complied…for the moment anyways. The medic came in almost immediately, Ward stood near the door like he was some kind of guard. Maybe he was there to make sure she didn't do anything. The medic looked like he could handle himself against her. If he wanted trust, he needed to trust her. Slowly, but surely…her hands were tended to and bandaged.

"Now something for the pain," the medic said.

Before Jemma could really process his words or his actions, the medic was already injecting her with something. She knew when she saw a syringe instead of a palmful of pills that it wasn't really for the pain. It was to keep her from being too much to handle. She didn't fight it, though she had pondered it, but just relaxed and let the sedative take effect.

"It's for the best," she heard Ward say before her eyes closed completely.

Maybe it was. 

* * *

TBC...


	7. Always

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

The sounds were the first things she was aware of when she woke up. There were muffled sounds and there was the sound of a fan…or at least she thought it was a fan. It took her a moment to take in where she was. It certainly wasn't the room that she'd been sedated in. No, she was in some kind of metallic ductwork and she was wrapped in a blanket. Jemma held the blanket tight and as she blinked, she searched for who was responsible for getting her there.

Fitz.

His back was to her, but it was certainly Fitz. It took her another moment to ascertain if it was really real or if was just all a dream. She was fairly sure that it wasn't a dream, but she had no idea what they were doing. Had Ward brought him back to the room and then Fitz had broken them out? Had SHIELD come? How long had she been out?

"Fitz?" she whispered.

He turned around and held a finger to his lips and she just nodded in acknowledgement. Jemma didn't even move, not wanting to ductwork to creak at all. It was then that he motioned for her to move towards him and it took some doing since she was wrapped in the blanket. She didn't know whether to leave it behind or not, so she just pulled it along with her. Silently, all of her trust in him, they moved as silently as they could through the ducting. When they finally came to a rather large junction, Fitz seemed to relax and they just sat there facing once another.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a whisper.

Jemma nodded. Her legs hurt, but they'd been hurting since she'd been brought back from the other side. At first, she hadn't realized why…had thought it was just because of the gravity difference (and maybe it had been a little at first). It was actually because when she slept, she moved her legs, like she was running.

"I heard you screaming before."

"I was upset."

"I know."

"Your hands—"

"I didn't realize how hard I was hitting the door, I just wanted you back," she admitted honestly and quietly. She was a little embarrassed by it, but it was the truth and Leo Fitz was the one person that she knew she could tell the entire truth to and that he wouldn't judge her badly. He'd understand.

"Ward said that."

"He had me sedated…again."

"He said that too."

"Well, maybe he's really trying to get us to trust him by not lying anymore," Jemma commented, not quite serious.

Fitz looked away and wrapped his arms around himself. "Yeah, well…we're getting out of here."

"What did he have you doing?"

"He wants something that can track Inhumans," Fitz explained. "But that isn't it all. He also wants something…a weapon…something that can stop them…at the DNA level."

"That's why he wanted me to isolate—"

"It doesn't matter. He knows that there are few people in this world who can do such a thing…and I just can't," Fitz admitted. "I won't." Won't was the correct word because if there was anything that was a problem, eventually Fitz could solve it. "I kept thinking about Daisy."

"He acts like nothing's different."

"He said that the teams' gone."

"He told me that if they're still alive that he'll pass on a message to them telling them that he has us."

"I doubt that."

"Me too."

"But it was worth the try."

"That's what I figured," Jemma told him. She watched him, how he held himself and how he shivered just a bit. "Are you cold?"

"Only a little."

Without a word, she moved to sit with him, and they shared the blanket and body heat. It was only right and it was all that she could really do in that moment and she felt like she needed to do something. "Thank you, Leo," Jemma whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. She didn't know how long they'd stay there, but for now…she figured that they might as well enjoy it and keep close to each other and in turn, keep warm.

"For what?" he asked and she could feel him turn to look at her.

A smile graced her lips. "For never giving up on me…and for always coming for me."

"I always will be here, Jemma. Always," he repeated before placing a kiss on her head.

Always.

* * *

TBC...


	8. Home

It was cold, but not unbearably so. They'd sat there in the ducts for some time. Voices and muffled sounds could be heard in the distance, but nothing seemed to be coming for them. There was something so comforting about being with Fitz, Jemma realized. She'd fallen asleep, actually she was fairly sure that they'd BOTH fallen asleep. She wasn't sure for how long, but she didn't think it could have been THAT long.

"We should figure out how to get out of here," Fitz whispered.

Everything between them came in whispers.

Her head was on his shoulder and she just smiled. "I'd take anything…anywhere that's not controlled by HYDRA."

"We need a holiday."

"I agree."

"Do you think Coulson will give us leave?"

Jemma just continued to smile. "I don't think he'd argue."

"No, I think you're right…plus, let's be honest…we've earned it," Fitz said. "How many vacation days have we used over the past few years?"

"Not sure we should lead with that."

He let out a low chuckle. "You're probably right."

They sat there for a while longer. It was nice to not have to worry about Fitz and even better not to have to worry about Ward coming in. They didn't have to worry about anyone coming in and ripping one of them away from the other. The most they really had to worry about was the fact that they needed to get out. They needed to escape and figure out how to get back to some area where they could contact SHIELD.

"Fitz?" Jemma whispered as she raised her head and looked over at him.

"Yeah, Jemma?"

"If we get back—"

"WHEN," Fitz corrected.

"When," she corrected with a smile. "When we get back, I really do want us to get away…together…I honestly don't care where…anywhere…as long as we're together."

"I like that idea."

"It's not just an idea," Jemma corrected. "It's a plan."

He seemed to brighten at that wordage. "A plan then." Fitz opened his mouth to say something else, but the loud banging of gunfire echoed throughout the vents and was followed by a barrage of loud shouting voices.

"That can't be because of us," Jemma told him. She was still surprised that it had seemed so easily that they'd been able to hide for however long it had been. Perhaps, though, they'd brought Fitz back along with the dinner and hadn't checked back in on them. That was all she could piece together that would make sense for them not sounding some kind of alarm for their absence earlier on.

"No, no…it isn't," Fitz said and seemed to move. Maybe he was working out what they should do, because he froze and just sort of awkwardly sat there for a moment. "We should see what it is all about."

"Maybe we should just appreciate the distraction," Jemma put out there.

Fitz tilted his head from one side and then to the other, perhaps pondering that option. It seemed to work well enough for him because he just nodded and motioned for her to follow him in one direction.

Not knowing if they were going to need the blanket or not, she quickly balled it up and brought it along with them. Their movement through the ductwork was slow, but at least they were relatively safe up there. There weren't people looking for them and they were out of the line of fire. Jemma just hoped that wherever they were, it wasn't somewhere that was in the middle of nowhere. Being able to find a phone where they could check in with Coulson (because Jemma believed that the team was still all out there) was really something she wanted and needed ASAP.

Home.

Was it still home?

As they crawled along, she pondered that. SHIELD. The Bus. The Playground. It had all been HOME to them for so long. It really wasn't THAT many years, but it felt like half of her life. All the time, she'd been with Fitz. He was her home, she realized. When everything else was stripped away, when she was with Fitz…that's when she always felt like she was finally home…no matter where they were…or if they were in between places to call 'home' as a larger group.

"Shh…" Fitz said as he stopped and held up a hand.

Jemma paused and waited.

There was a flurry of sound below them. Shouting that she couldn't make out. Gunfire. They both just held their places until it seemed to move past them. "Are we sure we know where we're going?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Fairly certain."

Well, she really couldn't ask for more than that.

They'd found a point where there was a rather large vent that led out into the hallway. They both waited there silently for a bit of time. There had been people running past, so they'd waited a bit longer. Finally, they'd removed the vent panel and stepped outside. Cautiously, they moved together trying to keep their eyes forwards as well as back behind them.

They were coming so close to a pair of doors that they could tell led outwards. She was grabbed and swung around, her body slamming into a nearby wall. Her eyes widening as she came to the realization that they'd been caught once again and what they would mean. It was only for a split second though. Eye to eye, suddenly she let out a heavy sigh and a light laugh before hugging the person who had grabbed her. "Bobbi!" she whispered. Looking over, Jemma noticed that Hunter was also right there with Fitz.

"Let's get them out of here," Bobbi told Hunter.

"What about the others?" Hunter questioned.

"They'll let us know if they need help getting out."

Bobbi was immediately guiding them towards the doors they'd been heading for. Hunter was providing coverage. Jemma suddenly realized she had so many questions. They were talking about 'others' and Jemma assumed that meant their team…and then Hunter was there. Did that mean that May was okay? Was Coulson? Bobbi had gone with Coulson.

Jemma had to know. She couldn't wait to find out, her insides were twisting. So, she ventured to ask. "Everyone… Ward said—"

"We're all fine," Bobbi assured as she ran them in the direction of a paved road. Within seconds, a Quinjet appeared with a ramp that was suddenly lowering.

They were going to be okay, she thought and looked over to make sure that Fitz was there only to realize that she hadn't realized that he was holding her hand. Fitz wasn't going anywhere. He was right there.

"…we're at the Quinjet," she heard Hunter say. He was likely on comms and she'd likely missed the first part of the conversation where he told whomever he was speaking to (she assumed Coulson or May) that they'd found her and Fitz. "So far…the coast is clear."

"That won't be for too long," Bobbi spoke up as she immediately moved to start prepping the Quinjet for take off. Jemma wasn't sure where to stand or what to do. The others weren't back yet. How many had come? Coulson? May? Skye…Daisy? Mack? Others?

"They're going to be coming in fast," Bobbi said as she looked back over at them. A headset was already in place as she continued to run her fingers over the controls. "You two better find a seat and strap in. When they get here, we're going to be taking off fast."

They didn't need to be told twice. They took the seats closest to Bobbi and made sure that they were sitting together. Even though they both strapped themselves in individually, Fitz was holding her hand and they kept looking nervously back and forth at each other as they waited.

It felt like forever.

Gunfire lit the fairly silent air and Jemma immediately worried when she realized that Hunter was firing. She didn't know if he was just returning fire to protect the Quinjet (and them, in turn) or if he was providing cover. So, she held her breath and tried to think how long it might take for the others to make it to the Quinjet from the doors.

Coulson was the first one in, followed closely by Mack and Daisy (she still wasn't used to calling her that yet). May came in right as the ramp went up, Hunter right at her side. Bobbi hadn't lied, the Quinjet took off and was shooting upwards before the ramp was even all the way up. Luckily, everyone knew how to act and were grabbing for various handholds. Jemma was just happy that she and Fitz had been able to properly buckle in first.

"Good to have you BOTH back," Coulson said as he came and sat down next to Fitz.

"We're glad that none of you are dead," Jemma said quite frankly.

Coulson huffed a chuckle. "Stories of our deaths were quite fictitious."

"You two okay?" May asked as she sat across from them.

"Now we are," Fitz said. "I don't even know how many days we were long."

"Too many," Jemma responded as she looked over at him and squeezed his hand for good measure. 

* * *

TBC...


End file.
